


Heavy Petting

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Marking, Fluff, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Spanking, fluffy kinkfic, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Techie is pretty new to the idea of kinky sex - but he's willing to try new things. And starting slow can be awfully fun.





	Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porgmother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porgmother/gifts).



Matt doesn’t want Techie to think he’s complaining, or bored, or anything like that. That’s not the case at all. Any time they spend together is fun time, time he enjoys. But Techie’s kind of inexperienced, you know, a bit vanilla. Nothing wrong with that, of course. He just hasn’t had a lot of exposure to the kind of kinks Matt has actively sought out. You’d think someone who spent so much of his life online would be more familiar with kinks, but Techie might as well have been on Neopets this whole time, that’s how unsure he is about some things.

So Matt figures out a fun way to see how much Techie knows, and where they might intersect. He’s found some list online of common kinks, a list of about fifty things, and he prints out two copies so they can highlight things they think are interesting, or would like to try, and can cross out things they absolutely don’t like. He’s got his fingers crossed that something, anything, will line up.

Techie keeps frowning, but not in a sad or upset or super weirded out way–just kind of confused. At first, he seems hesitant to ask questions, since he doesn’t want to look stupid or uninformed, especially since he now regards Matt as an _expert_ , but he starts to open up as he makes his way down the list. 

“Pet play? That’s not like…..with animals in it, right?”

Matt laughs, gently. “Oh god, no. You dress up as a pet-type animal, leashes and collars and stuff. Or, well, not you specifically. Unless you want to.”

Techie twirls a strand of hair around his ear. “I. I’d like to find out more. I do have some cat ears from Halloween…”

It makes Matt smile. “Would you be a bad cat?”

Techie blushes, but he’s grinning, too. “I don’t know! Maybe!”

“Well, you don’t have to be a bad anything. Or a good one. But you can wear cat ears if you want. That’s not the kinkiest thing that ever happened.”

“Well, it's kinkier than I’m used to.” He bites his lip, and he tries on a sexy voice. It's a size too big, and it comes out a shade wobbly. “Maybe I’d scratch you.”

“Oh, fuck yes, now we’re talking.”

Techie laughs. “Well, let me finish this list first. At least we have a place to start.” He glances at Matt’s copy. “Did you highlight _everything_?”

"Not everything, no..." In fact, a solid two-thirds of the page is still blank, and a few things are emphatically crossed out. But that's still a huge amount of willing-to-try compared with the three or four lines that Techie has opted to highlight. They include spanking, blindfolding, lingerie, and a wiggly line of yellow highlighter through the pet play one, a sort of 'maybe'. These are all things that Matt has marked 'yes', with his own blue highlighter. "I mean, we're matching up pretty nicely already."

"Yeah?"

"See?"

Techie compares their notes, smiling shyly. "Are you going to do all of those things?"

"Only if you like."

Techie gives it a little more thought, then takes his highlighter and strikes a solid yes-line through 'pet play'. "Just--take it easy, on all of them. You know?"

"Sure, definitely," Matt promises. "You can tell me how easy to take it when we do it, too. Let me know if I should keep going or stop or if you want a breather." 

Matt says this casually, like they're just making plans to grab hamburgers for dinner or something, but Techie feels his throat tighten a bit with adoration. Nobody has ever bothered to have a conversation like this with him before -- a conversation which his own wants and needs, his fears, are considered in any way. Techie has spent his life pleasing others, and while he's never exactly had a lover who seemed to _want_ to hurt him, he's never had anyone who checked to see if he had. And Techie would simply keep his mouth shut when it happened, worried that it might be an issue in some way. Matt caught glimpses of this on their fourth date, when Techie tripped down a rock stairway at a park and had neglected to mention he'd cut a huge gash in his knee until the blood started to show through his jeans. He'd been worried he'd ruin the date.

After that, Matt had been systematic in his efforts to set Techie at ease. Frequent breaks and pauses, praise and encouragement when Techie voiced his discomfort about something. Not just sex, everything. Matt knew progress was being made when Techie whispered, his breath heavy with popcorn, if they could leave a movie that he had found too scary. Before, he would have just sat through it, miserable and terrified. "I'll pay you back for the tickets," he had mumbled, when they stepped back into the lobby, Techie visibly shaking. 

"The hell you will," Matt had said answered, and Techie had looked at him strangely. "Come on, let's go home." He'd run a hot bath for Techie and they both ate the popcorn while Techie soaked. 

_He trusts me_ , Matt thought that time, not for the last time, and it had made him feel like he was made of pure light.

A few nights after the two of them pore over the kink lists, Matt comes home from a trivia night with some of his college friends and finds Techie digging through a big plastic box in their closet. 

"Don't look yet!" Techie calls, laughing. "I'm looking through my old Halloween costumes."

"What, for those cat ears?"

"Have you been thinking about those since we made those lists?"

The answer is yes, though Matt tries to be a little more coy. "You promised, Techie," he teases, stepping dutifully into the bathroom so that he won't see what Techie is up to. He peels off his shirt as he talks, tosses it into the hamper. "Promised you'd be a bad kitty."

"I believe I said _maybe_ ," Techie argues, his voice still bright. "That's nowhere near a promise."

"Mmm." Matt pushes down the toilet seat lid so he can sit and wait. "Tell me when to come out."

"I will." There's a click as Techie closes up the container, and a soft sliding noise as he places it back where it belongs on the floor of the closet. "I just need to get dressed."

"Don't you mean undressed?"

"Mattie, be patient!"

Matt opens up Pocket Camp on his phone, but he can't resist the urge to peek in the mirror, where he catches a glance of Techie in the bedroom beyond. He's wearing black cotton shorts -- well, Techie doesn't own any frilly underwear, a fact that Matt is going to have to do something about -- and a black kitty tail clipped to it with a flimsy metal hinge, like something you'd use to keep a badge on at an office job. He tries to keep himself from making any kind of sound that will indicate to Techie that he's seen anything, pressing one hand to his mouth and nose and using the other thumb to shake a peach tree in the game.

After a few minutes, Techie knocks softly on the open bathroom door. 

"You can look now."

It's a very simple look. The black bottoms, the tail. The black faux-leather choker necklace with a metal ring in the center. The black ears on a headband, and a soft smudging of black eyeliner that gives Techie a cat-eye look, crooked and unpracticed, but somehow that makes it even hotter. Matt tosses the phone onto the pile of clean towels that neither of them have bothered to put away and stands, breathless.

"Jesus H.," he declares, and Techie goes scarlet.

"Do you think I look, like...ridiculous?"

"God, honey, no." Matt's clear pleasure is enough to get Techie to hop onto the bed, sitting right on the tail, though he quickly pulls it out from underneath him so he can try and play with it in a sexy way. He has no idea what he's doing, same as the eye makeup, but again, it's utterly charming. The fact that Techie is trying -- really trying. 

"Meow, meow," Techie says, his voice high-pitched and silly, like he's auditioning for the role of a cartoon cat. "Get me some milk." When Matt smirks, he adds, "Cats aren't really supposed to drink milk."

"No?"

"It makes them shit."

It's so unexpected that Matt bursts into house-shakingly loud laughter, flopping down on the bed next to him so that they both bounce a little bit. "Oh my _God_ , Tech, you're something else."

"Is that good?"

"Yes," Matt promises, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Yes, that's really good. You're so unique, and funny, and you're so cute, and you're...a very good kitty."

Techie's faint, watery smile solidifies, grows more confident. "No, I'm not," he insists, stretching out on his beside Matt, lifting his backside so the tail flops to the side. "You said you wanted a bad cat."

"Mm, I did, didn't I?" Matt, in turn, rolls onto his back, inviting Techie to straddle him if he wishes. "I love it when you're good. But it's pretty hot when you're bad...."

It's easy to see that Techie is having fun, but he's running out of things to say. "What else does a bad cat do?" he wants to know, hoping Matt will give him some inspiration. 

"Oh--well." Matt clears his throat. Nothing is jumping right to mind. "Gets his claws in me." Techie's nails are very short, that's not a real possibility. "Doesn't listen to what he's told."

"Sticks his butt in your face?" That's what Techie's brother's cat, Millicent, always does.

"If you stick your butt in my face, I'll take a big old bite out of it."

Techie giggles. "Thought I was supposed to do the biting," he says, climbing on top of Matt, bouncing lightly like he's testing out a new mattress for softness. "Maybe that's something you'd like? Your bad little kitty cat leaving bite marks where everyone can see?"

It just tumbles out of his mouth, like the right script had been hiding up there in his brain somewhere and he's finally found it. It makes Matt's mouth drop open in shock, in delight. 

"God, yes," Matt answers. "You know that's what I'd like."

It's so easy to kiss that open mouth, and Techie dives right in, holding Matt's cheeks, running his thumbs along the ridges of Matt's ear. After a minute of that, Techie works his way down, so he can kiss and suck and nibble on Matt's neck, sure to leave marks that all of Matt's friends would comment on the next day when Matt went to go work out with them. "I'm bad," Techie whispers as his cat ear headband slides back so the ears are lying low like a cat on the defensive, his voice soft and breathy and _confident_ , he is bad on his own terms. Not bad because he has been accused, because he has been bulldozed and beaten down and made to feel like a bad person. Bad in a fun way, a way he likes. "I'm _such_ a bad boy."

It is hard to say which of the two of them is more thrilled. 

"You are," Matt responds, half-snarling, half-moaning, pulling off his jeans, his boxers, as Techie goes to work. If Techie's the bad cat, he's the bad dog, all growls and bulk. It takes all of Matt's restraint to not flip Techie right over and eat him up. "You, fuck, you are. And you're mine."

Techie's teeth close gently on Matt's collarbone, and he hums, pleased, one hand reaching up to tilt his headband back into place. "Yours," he answers.

"My little pet."

"Mm!"

Matt hooks one finger through the metal hoop in Techie's collar necklace. "Look at you. You're--fucking gorgeous. I can't even believe it." He tugs Techie a little closer, almost close enough to kiss but not quite. There's the faintest shimmer of saliva on Techie's lower lip from the insistent kisses, prettier than any gloss. "I could look at you all day long, kitten."

Techie tosses his hair, beaming. "I like when you do."

"Can I look at you riding me?"

The blood rushes up into Techie's face, and he nods eagerly. "Um," he begins. "I'd have to take off the tail. It's on my underwear. And I'm gonna take that off." 

Matt releases his hold on the necklace and takes Techie's hand instead, kisses it like a gentleman. "You'll still be my kitten."

"I still have the ears. And the, this." He indicates to the choker. "I liked that, a minute ago. When you pulled the way you did."

"Like this?"

Techie groans again as he wiggles out of his shorts, his long slender neck extended. "Just like that. It feels like--I'm all yours. And you like having me close." The mischievous spirit enters him again, and he adds, "Keeping your bad boy from doing anything else bad."

"My kitty needs a tight leash."

"Cats don't wear leashes."

The spell is broken as Matt laughs again. "Well, just pretend they do, Techie," he groans, letting go again so he can reach the side table and rummage around for some lube. There's crap piled on top, Q-tips and pens and junk. It takes longer than he'd like to find it blind like that, but he's too stubborn to move Techie off and look properly. 

"I think you just don't know the difference between a cat and a dog," Techie insists, teasing. 

"Hush. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else we'll get into another thing you checked off on your kink list, naughty cat."

"Spanking?" The lilt to Techie's voice is hopeful, which gives Matt just the encouragement he needs. 

"Mmhm."

Techie takes Matt's free hand -- the one that isn't playing with the lid of the lube, clicking it open and closed -- and places it on his lower back. "Try me," he urges, his eyes sparkling at the newness of this. 

"Will you tell me if you don't like it?"

"I promise."

Matt tries to find the balance between not going all out -- if he really wanted to, he could make it seriously hurt, but he wants nothing less than to actually harm his Techie -- and making it count. Techie doesn't want a little pat, he wants something that can make him gasp and shudder. It seems that he's found the right amount of force, one that makes Techie jolt and the cat ears slide down again. "Oh--!"

"Good?"

"Mm! Do it again!"

Matt shifts so he's not hitting the same spot again. There won't be a handprint, but there's a little spot of dazzling pink popping up on Techie's skin. "You like that?" he murmurs, and Techie nods wildly, the blue of his eyes like stained glass, lit from behind.

"Mattie, yes--"

"That's for all the bites." Matt shakes his hand out for a moment before popping the lid off the lube for real. "Bad kitty, leaving so many marks. It's only fitting you get a few of your own."

He waits, seeing if Techie is into this particular aspect of their play -- maybe he won't be. But that lit-up look in Techie's eyes hasn't gone away. 

"Yes," Techie answers again, watching hungrily as Matt slicks himself up, waiting impatiently for his own turn, tossing his hair again -- the cat ears slide back even more. He reaches up to fix them when Matt hauls him up so he can get him prepped, and he lets out the most delightful little shriek. "Mattie, it's so hard to _wait_ , want you now, promise to be good..."

"Do you?" Matt asks, his voice so nice and low and growling again, and Techie feels like he's going to fall apart entirely if he doesn't get what he wants right this instant. Spoiled cat. He likes this feeling. "If you promise to be good, really good, I'll fuck you right now. Can you do that for me?"

"Mattie!" Techie gasps, the fire pouring down his chest, down through his legs, though his groin. "Mattie, yes, I'll be so good, I'm good for you--"

Before lowering Techie down onto his erection, Matt places a little kiss on Techie's forehead, loving the little smudge of eyeliner that has worked its way to the side of Techie's face somehow. "So good," he promises, hoping his meaning is clear. _You're the most important thing in the world to me and I would do anything to make you happy._

The look on Techie's face suggests that yes, he knows, he can tell. 

Riding Matt is easy as anything, one of Techie's favorite things to do -- it's so secure, Matt is so big and so present and, unlike some of his previous lovers, riding him is just _fun_. The cat ears slide off his head for good this time as he picks up his pace, shifting his hips and letting himself get carried away, not caring how he sounds when he squeaks and moans and makes incoherent little noises that Matt loves. Matt's the only one talking right now, and it's a beautiful mishmash of praise and swearing. "Tech, fuck, you're an angel, you're so good, my favorite, shit, don't you know -- God!"

When Techie comes, right onto Matt's chest, he has the distinct recollection of reading one of the items that Matt highlighted on the last as being 'facials'. Well. Close enough. It sure seems to make Matt happy.

"Maybe praise kink is your thing, too," Matt suggests, when they're through, when the smudge on Techie's face has gone even smudgier. "You know?"

"Praise is a kink?" Techie looks bewildered. "I thought it was just a nice thing to do."

"Well, it is, but...well, I don't know. It's fun to give you praise, anyway."

"Yeah?" Techie has gently extracted himself from their embrace, and nearly trips over the discarded cat ears on the floor. He catches himself and stands by the wall, looking down at Matt fondly. "You mean it?"

"Every word. How's your butt?"

"Stings!" Techie announces with a grin. "You should do that more."

"It's a deal."

Matt gets up to get into the shower -- something he'd been planning to do when he got home anyway, though he hadn't minded the distraction one bit -- and when he returns, Techie is in bed, his highlighted kink list next to him as he peruses his iPad. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I left a lot of stuff blank because I just didn't _know_ about it, you know?" Techie turns the iPad to show Matt what he's looking at -- an article about ways to safely tie up your partner. "I mean, a few things, I don't ever think I'll want to do. But I also need to do some more research."

"I'll encourage your studies, then," Matt tells him, climbing into bed next to him and peering over his shoulder, reading the header. _Proper knowledge of knot tying is essential._ "You turn off the light when you're done, babe. I'm gonna get some sleep."

Techie is utterly absorbed in his reading, which is fine -- Matt knows he'll get his goodnight kiss even if he's not awake to enjoy it. Techie is willing to learn, to break free of his comfort zone, learn how to tie himself up like one of those sexy Instagram models because it interests him personally. But he can always retreat to Matt's embrace when he needs to, he always can, it will always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the absolutely perfect, adorable, wonderful artemisclydefrogge, who is seriously such a light in my life and who listens to me being silly and comes up with such incredible ideas. Thank you for being so great! 
> 
> This is a greatly expanded version of a Techienician fic I wrote a while back.
> 
> Let's play more on [Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
